Jam Session
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Well since my Bebop idea is no longer fresh, I might as well jump on it now. Well hope you like it, lets go!  
  
  
Session 1   
Lets Jam!  
  
  
Ganymede, sun and water, a beautiful paradise, except for today. Today was one of those shitty, rainy days   
  
that are destined to give you the blues. Spike Spiegel walked along the rain drenched streets, his brown hair   
  
getting drenched, water dripping in his face. "Shit, what the Hell, it was sunny this morning." Spike just tried   
  
to light a cigarette, but his lighter only sparked. He twisted the flint, and it sparked and sparked and sparked,   
but never lit. He slammed the metal contraption into the ground, it clattered across the asphault. "Dammit, I'm   
all out of luck." He looked up at the gray sky, "What else could go wrong?" Spike should know by now, no matter   
how bad things get, they can always get worse.  
  
@@@@  
  
A thief stalked through the alleys, following after it's target. The thief's name was Lita Kino, an 18 year   
  
old reject with a very sketchy, out of shape past. But then again, these days, everythings outta shape and otta   
  
tune as well. All things considered, Lita has had a really crummy past, but that's another story for another time.   
  
Now Lita was stalking this man, a tall gangly guy in a blue suit. "He doesn't look very tough, if worse comes to   
  
worse I can alway's mug him." Lita thought to herself. The man tried to light a cigarette, after a few tries   
  
lighting his lighter, he tossed it to the ground and began to curse. Lita resisted the urge to laugh, "He's   
  
distracted, now's my chance." Lita dove from the alley, just as the man looked up at the sky, he'd never know what   
  
hit him.   
@@@@  
  
As Spike looked up at the sky, his ears picked up the very distinct sound of feet slapping against wet   
  
pavement. "Shit, had to open my big mouth." He knew he was about to get mugged. Spike stepped to the side,   
  
anticipating the muggers next move. He stuck his foot out, ready to trip the poor sap. His plan suceeded, his   
  
attacker hit the pavement with a loud thump. He drew his pistol, expecting to see some big thug lying on the   
  
ground, instead there lay a thin teenage girl, soaked and, well, pitiful looking. Spike just sighed and put away   
  
his gun, "Dammit kid, quit playing around and go home." The girl just jumped at him and he swatted her away,   
  
trying not to hurt her too bad. "What's you malfunction, I've got a gun and you don't." said Spike, anger rising  
  
inside of him.  
  
"Just give me your cash, and I'll let you live!" The girl pulled a knife on Spike. She dove at him once   
  
again. Without even trying Spike kicked the knife out of her hands and put his gun to her forehead. "Dammit kid,  
  
I've had a really shitty day and you're making it worse." The girl just stared at him with big green eyes, as Spike   
  
looked at her face, he recognized her. She was a thief, with a 6 Million Woolong bounty on her head! As Spike came   
  
to this revalation, the girl bit his wrist, causing him to drop his gun. He yelled out and picked up his gun, "Oh   
  
dammit, get back here!" Spike chased the girl, she was fast, damn fast. He watched in amazement as the girl   
  
bounced off a dumpster, and landed on a fire escape three stories up. Spike's jaw just dropped open, "What the   
  
Hell?" He watched his bounty hop down and run off, "Screw it," he looked down at his wrist, it was bleeding,   
"  
Great, now I'll need to get a damn rabies shot or something." Spike just looked back, "See ya later Lita Kino."   
  
Spike began to walk off to the Swordfish II, "Maybe Ed can dig up some info on this bounty head."  
  
@@@@  
  
Well feedback folks, dont worry, run away from the pain isn't dead. I'll update it too.  
Hope ya like, later guys. 


	2. Shattered Past

Wow, hey Im sorry, i didn't die or anything, just ran out of ideas, well here we go!

Chapter 2

Lita jumped from the fire escape and into an alley. She ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, "Great, he 

was a bounty hunter, good job dipshit, you just want to get yourself killed don't you?" She thought to herself. All she 

could think about was her fate if she was ever caught. Most criminals usually serve a scentence in a remote location and 

rot away in prison, but that's most criminals. As you're soon going to find out, Lita isn't a normal criminal. Lita 

found a nice corner in the alley, it was dry and warm, mostly in part to the fact that it was located in the back of a 

Chinese Laundry, and the vent from the dryers blew right into her current sleeping spot. Lita grabbed an old blanket from 

one of the bags of laundry next to the door-step. She pulled the blanket over her rain-soaked body and fell into a deep 

sleep. But soon the same old nightmares would come, and her peaceful slumber would soon be shattered.

(Nightmare)

Lita was in the middle of a bright white room, strapped to a surgical tabel. She struggled wildly against the 

white nylon straps that held her down. She screamed and cried out for help, but no one came. No one, except for the men 

in the white suits. They held something in their hands, needles, long ones. And scalpels, sharp ones. She screamed and 

cried begging them not to do what they were about to do. One man burried the needle into Lita's temple, she cried. They 

never gave Lita a seditive, not even when the sliced out her retinas.

(End)

Lita woke up screaming, she looked around, it was dark now, she could tell because everything had that weird green 

tint that everything had at night. It had been that way for two years now, since the ISSP did it's medical "reasearch" on 

Lita. You see that terrifying nightmare wasn't a figment of Lita's imagination, it really happened to her. That's why 

Lita was so afraid of being captured, because they would send her back to the ISSP, back to all the pain.

******

Spike watched Ed type away on Tomato, "Well Ed, anything?" Ed smiled, "YEAH here we are, Lita Kino, check it 

out!" Jet walked into the room, he immediately looked down at the computer, "Did you say Lita Kino?" Ed nodded "Yeppers, 

Lita is the bounty-head Spike is after." Jet just looked slowly at Spike, "Do you know anything about her?" Spike just 

shook his head. "I do, I know she's worth a wopping six million woolongs." Said the newly arrived Faye Valentine. 

"That's not all Faye-Faye, it say's here she is an ISSP experiment gone wrong." Stated Edward. Spike looked at Jet, "I

assume you know something about this." Jet just nodded, "Lita was captured by the Police on TJ two years ago, then the 

ISSP got a hold of her." Jet just watched as Ed started to root through some ISSP files. He continued "You see the ISSP 

had been working on genetically enhanced assassins, the last one you ran into was Peirot." Spike interupted Jet, "You 

mean this girl was in the same program as Peirot?" Jet just nodded, "Exactly, only this one was more unsuspecting, I mean

who would ever think that a pretty eighteen year old girl would be an assassin?" Faye just looked at the file on Ed's 

Monitor, "So what makes her any different from Peirot, aside from her looks?" 

Jet just smiled, "She's better than him, or she was supposed to be at least, you see they injected her with 

nano-bots, tiny robots that run the body like red blood cells on crack, they take care of everything, from wounds and 

diseases, to reflexes and strength, hell I doubt if this girl will ever even age." Spike just sighed, "Great, so what 

chance do we have against her." Jet grinned, "Well, you see she escaped before the whole process could be completed, so 

she has a few things Peirot didn't have, emotions."

Well there you go, R/R

See you space cowboy.


	3. Kindred Spirits

Well, this is probably the quickest I've ever updated. Well, here comes chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

By the way, my reference last chapter to Peirot, was Mad Peirot, the psycho that resembles the penguin from batman, Bebop fans will know who I'm talking about. 

Chapter 3

Spike sat in the cockpit of Swordfish II, waiting patiently for Jet to finish the launch sequence. "You know, this is seriously going to weight on my conscience, turning this girl in." Said Jet over the intercom. Spike just smiled, "You're too soft hearted Jet, just launch me already." Jet smiled, "Why, are you afraid that Faye is going to get to her first?" "WHAT?! You mean she already launched!?" Screamed Spike. Jet chuckled, "Yep, about five minutes ago while you were taking a nap." "Damn her, C'mon Jet let's go!" Jet just laughed and pressed the launch button.

******

Faye Valentine roamed the back alleys of a small fishing town on Ganymede, she knew this was the general area that Spike had his run in with little miss lab rat. Faye didn't care what this girl had been through, it probably was nothing compared to the trouble she herself was going to be in if she didn't pay off her debts. Besides, pity wasn't going to fill her stomach anytime soon. As Faye began to roam about, she saw the bottom half of someone poking out of a dumpster, "Obviously a homeless person looking for there next meal." Thought Faye. Faye was starting to think about joining the person, she was starving.

Faye approached the person, "Maybe they'll know where to find this Lita Kino." She thought. Just then, the person dropped from the dumpster to face Faye. It was her, Lita Kino herself. Lita didn't back away from Faye, she just smiled a pleasant grin, "Hello there." She said happily. Faye just grinned a little, she was just waiting for the best time to act. Lita still smiled, she looked up into the cloudy sky, "Oh, I hate these rain cycles, oh well guess it's necessary to keep the terraform in balance." Faye still grinned, "Yeah, guess that's the downside to living on a moon covered in oceans." Lita looked at Faye with a concerned look, "Hey, you have anywhere to stay," She turned and pointed toward her little dry spot, "You can stay there with me if you like." 

Faye took the opportunity to pull her pistol, she placed it to the back of Lita's skull. "Actually, I was hoping you would like to come and stay at my place, a little ship called the Bebop." Lita froze, the Bebop was a ship full of bounty hunters, and notorious ones at that. Lita didn't know what to do, she turned slowly to look at Faye. "I can't believe you, I was being generous to you and this is how you repay me." Faye laughed, "If you really want to be generous, then let me collect the six million woolongs that are on your head." Lita was scared, this was terrible, this was it for her, time to go back to the lab, back to all that horrible torture. "Please, please let me go." Begged Lita, cold rain started to fall, making her shiver. Faye just laughed, Lita asked again, this time it was in a threatening tone, "Let me go now, or you'll be sorry." Faye smiled, "This gun is loaded, and if there is on thing I know about you, it's that you can't take a bullet to the skull."

Lita's eyes showed fear, Faye grinned "Yeah, that's right, you can die, just like the rest of us, and I'm sure the ISSP can just bring you back to life, or maybe they'll just take their spare parts back." Lita felt tears starting to mingle with the rain on her face, "Please no! No, they've taken everything from me, NO NO NO!" Faye backed away a bit, the girl started gripping her hair tightly and ranting like a lunatic, "NO! Damn you, you don't understand do you?!" Cried Lita. "Understand what?" asked Faye, she was truly afraid, this girl was about to snap. But Lita started to bawl like a child instead, "You don't understand what it's like to have nothing, no family, no friends, not even a past, you probably don't even know what it's like to be wanted." Faye paused, this girl wasn't vicious, she was alone and afraid, just like she herself once was. She looked straight into Lita's teary eyes, "Yeah, yeah I do kid." Faye herself was about to start crying, "It sucks, being all alone, and when you have people breathing down your neck, wanting to turn you in." Lita hadn't stopped crying, "So, are..are you going to t.turn me in?" Faye paused, she looked at the shivering, crying mess of a girl in front of her, she couldn't turn her in, she had never done anything to be turned in for, she was just trying to escape those who wanted to hurt her. "No, I wont, as a matter of fact, why don't you come with me, we'll get you dried off and warmed up." Lita smiled a bit, "Thanks, thanks a lot." And then, slowly, the two walked back toward Faye's ship.

*****

Unknown to Faye and Lita, Spike had been watching from around the corner the whole time. At first he wanted to scream at Faye for softening up on their bounty, but Faye made a good point, the girl hadn't done anything wrong. Spike loved money, but his sense of true justice overrode his greed. He picked up the intercom and called back to Jet, "Hey Jet, I'm coming home." Jet looked at him expectantly, "So, did you get her?" Spike sighed, "Well, Faye did, sort of." Jet grinned, "Sort of, well what did she do wrong?" Spike smiled, "She bonded with her." "And you were worried about me." Laughed Jet. "Yeah, yeah, well anyhow, Faye is bringing her back, she looked like she could use a hot meal." Jet laughed, "Bell peppers and beef it is." Spike smiled, "Yeah, I hope she doesn't like beef with her bell peppers." Spike turned off his comm and walked back toward the Swordfish, it was time to go home.

@@@@

See You Space Cowboy

Well, hope you liked it. R/R. I don't know if this should be a tragedy (In true Bebop Fashion) or a happy ending. Oh well, keep reading and find out.


End file.
